The present technology relates to a game providing server.
In recent years, communication technologies of a network beginning with the Internet have developed rapidly, and a cloud service by which a user receives the provision of various applications through a network has become to be provided. Where the cloud service is utilized, it is possible for a user to utilize an application even if the user itself does not possess the application program.
Further, computer technologies have exhibited a significant evolution in recent years. In the past, an application which requires a high calculation cost like a game application is usually caused to operate on a game machine of the installation type or a portable game machine for exclusive use. Those game machines are generally used in a standalone form in which they operate independently of any other apparatus. However, together with the development of network communication technologies, also a cloud gaming service has been implemented by which an application for a game or the like is executed on a cloud server and a result of the execution is streaming distributed to a client apparatus through a network.